In Non-patent Document 1 and Patent Document 1 cited bellow, and others, the present inventors have proposed an electronic circuit which performs communication by means of inductive coupling between chips stacked for implementation or between adjacently arranged substrates, via coils formed by wiring on a chip of an LSI (Large Scale Integration) chip or wiring on a printed circuit board.
For example, as illustrated in FIG. 8, Patent Document 1 discloses technology in which a transmitter makes flow a current signal (IT) of a pulse shape with a positive or a negative single polarity (henceforth called “single pulse”) through a transmitting coil, and a receiver comprising a synchronous comparator detects and receives a signal of a pulse of a positive polarity or a negative polarity (that is, a pulse of the first half or the second half) of a pulse voltage signal (VR) having a shape of double pulses with a positive polarity or a negative polarity (henceforth called “double pulse”) which are generated in a receiving coil coupled inductively to the transmitting coil.